1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices including through electrodes, semiconductor packages including the same, electronic systems including the same, memory cards including the same, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Ultra small-sized semiconductor devices with large capacities are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller and higher performance electronic products. A plurality of semiconductor chips may be assembled in a single semiconductor package to increase a data storage capacity of the semiconductor device. That is, the data storage capacity of the semiconductor device may be readily increased using a multi-chip package technique.
However, even though the multi-chip package technique is used to increase the data storage capacity of the semiconductor device, there may be limitations associated with obtaining a sufficient space needed for electrical connections between the plurality of semiconductor chips in the multi-chip package as the number of the semiconductor chips increases. Recently, through silicon vias (TSVs) have been proposed to resolve the limitations associated with the multi-chip package techniques. The TSVs may be formed to penetrate a plurality of chips at a wafer level, and the chips stacked in the package may be electrically and physically connected to each other by the TSVs. Accordingly, if the TSVs are employed in the packages, the performance and the storage capacity of the packages may be improved.